


Only void was left

by TheGirlWhoCantBeMove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoCantBeMove/pseuds/TheGirlWhoCantBeMove





	Only void was left

Silence resonates through the rooms, absolute silence all what's. Now and then the silence is disturbed by an odd creepy-crawly sound. The rustling of sheets as loud as a train in the otherwise quite room. Something was bothering Rose but she couldn't get a grasp on what the source of her discomfort was. With her hand she blindly reached for the nightstand looking for the light switch. The following fall and with that shattering gave her the answer to her question- it was quite, far too quite


End file.
